the_legions_incarnatefandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Host
"One death is a tragedy,one million is a statistic." - Primarch Fyodorov after the battle of Aulux-Prime The Crimson Host originally known and may still be known as the Red Legion are one of the twenty space marine legions created by the Emperor of Mankind to secure the glorious destiny of mankind. Sired by the Primarch who would be known as Fyodorov Synbozhiy, the crimson host bare no regard for life in their pursuit for the Emperor of Mankind's vision of a single, united galaxy. Despite the fact that, on record during the events of both before and after rediscovering their primarch on the planet of Krasnymir the XIIIth legion have suffered the most casualties amongst all other astarte legions that they still hold the honour of being the legion with the largest amount of battle brothers within it, owed to the fact of Fydorov's reform and that their a mutation within their gene-seed have made them able to mature gene seed faster then any other. History Founding The original crimson host members were conscripted from the enemies of the Emperor on terra, they viewed themselves as a sort of penal legion so from the beginning they threw themselves into battle with no remorse so the emperor expanded the legion multiple times until the core of rebellious terrans was replaced by many human recruits from various worlds, the emperor also attached multiple auxilia regiments to the legion in case they would ever rebel, in that case the auxilia would delay the legion until reinforcements would arrive. That was until Fyodorov was rediscovered. The Great Crusade During the Great Crusade the Legion had many costly victories around the solar system, they weren't deployed far from the Imperium's cores until the rebellious terran core was replaced, they saw action mainly against xenos as they weren't the most diplomatic of legions, they were responsible for the destruction of many xeno species. The Alacrus Campaign Early on in the Great Crusade the legion took part in what is now known as the Alacrus Campaign in wich it almost got annihilated in three times due to their spitefull tactics while fighting a human splinter faction, it is know a shamefull part of the legion's history and historians debate over the possibility of the Legion having provoked the human faction instead of courting them first. The Coming of the Emperor. The Legion was gathered under the emperor for a short time and saw service directly under him until the primarch was rediscovered The emperor presented himself to Fyodorov as his father however Fyodorov didn’t beleive so they two fought a duel for 4 hours until the emperor that had been holding back defeated Fyodorov, so the XIII primarich rejoined the imperium. When Fyodorov looked upon his sons, he expressed his disappointment to the legion's disregard of what he saw has waste of superior human life, as such the legion's doctrine turned to sending mass assaults of astartes to sending mass amounts of Auxillia troops to overrun the enemy and then finishing him with a swift astartes assault. So reunited with the primarch the legion went on to subjugate many worlds xenos and human alike. The Battle of Aulux Right after the reunification with its primarch the Legion took part in the conflict known as the battle of Aulux. The Human Nation known as the Aulux Technocracy was approached by the legion's expeditionary fleet however the legion was attacked by the nation, the space battle was swift and the system was swiftly taken until they reached the capital world Aulux-Prime. The Auxilia were deployed first serving as meatshields as the astartes took vital positions on the planet via drop pods, however the technocracy's remnants took refuge in a massive fort with advanced technology left from the old night the casualties were massive, as this technology was lost to the imperium as supporting elements were arriving Fyodorov went in a fit of rage after losing his mentor during the battle, and after pulling back enough forces, he turned the entire planet into a nuclear wasteland incinerating atleast two auxilia regiments along with the fortress and the valuable technology. In the aftermath the emperor scolded him and sent him to the outer reaches of the imperium to expand there culminating in the Shemlaya crusade. The Shemlaya crusade (wip) Legion Organization Fyodorov's Reforms After joining with his sons Fyodorov went about reforming the legion, he remade the 2nd and 4th chapters, he reformed the doctrines of the legion, making the casualties of the legion more auxilia oriented, the greatest and final reform were the Emperor's Heralds: These were the most wise and experienced astartes, they had one task: Control the legion in the name of the emperor, execute any auxilia that turned and fled, or prevent any astartes from charging into the enemy lines like in the first days of the crusade. The Heralds are recognized for their grey armour and lawrels on their helment, they also use a weapon called the Crozius Arcanum. Recruitment The Legion's recruitment is a very harsh one as Fyodorov believes only the best of the best have the right to be an astartes the legion's tests revolve around endurance and self-sacrefice, to devote ones life to the emperor and die for him eagerly. The Recruitment of new members takes place in the fortress monastery which according to legend has been coated in the blood of Fyodorov's enemies. Psykers Due to Fyodorov's views on psykers the Crimson Legion doesn't use them. The Primarch views psykers as cowardly users of arcane magic not fit to serve the emperor nor any other force in the galaxy. Since he considers magic to be a produce of gods he views magic has religion making psykers in his eyes the most grievous of enemies, foes of the emperor's principles. Legion Beliefs The Primarch of the XIII is a cold and has almost no value for human life he in fact considers them inferior to his astartes. Most of his beliefs are reflected in his legion. Collectivism Fyodorov believes that the group should come before the individual, inducting his legion and the auxilia regiments under him to be ready to sacrifice themselves in the emperor's name, any that show any hint of fear are immediately shot before their treachery can shame the legion. Secularism Like his father Fyodorov is a secular however he doesn't just distrust and dislike religion, he completely hates any form of worship of any deity, any world his legion occupies gets purged off any and all religions it's priests are publicly executed en mass to show the recently conquered populace that "The emperor tolerates no gods." Notable Members 1st Captain Dmitri Shemlaya (wip) 2nd Captain Jozef Borislav (wip) Chief Chaplain Yuri Yuri is a extremely calculative and forward thinking individual amongst the adeptus astartes of the Crimson Host Legion, minor born but was gifted with an unrelenting thirst for intellect and knowledge that he was grafted into the crimson host in the hopes that would become a great tactication for their effort, and that he did, joining the chaplainary to maintain authority direct under the emperor, Yuri eventually became the cheif Chaplain and close advisor of the Host's primarch.However, Yuri held a secret, dark past that was locked away from him for several years until his joining into the Chaplain, Yuri was a pysker, gifted with the ability to read, influence and directly control minds, Yuri would use these gifts in his bid for power whilst rising through the ranks, saying these abilites were gifts from the emperor on his most pieus of supporters. 4th Captain Andrij Ovcharenko (wip) Legion Relics Unique Legion Wargear Category:Astartes Legions Category:Imperium of Mankind Category:Moc Category:Crimson Hosts Category:Loyalist